A Geek and a Girl
by LuBr
Summary: Adam has a new roomate. Post 5x15. AdamOc and a little DL. My first fanfic. Complete.
1. Meet Maggie

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Adam arrived at his apartment, tired and wanting to eat, take a shower and sleep for the next week. Talking to Jake was a lot harder than he thought it would be. It brought back a lot of feelings he wished had gone away.

He was walking to his room when his roommate Brad walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey man, why are you home so late?"

"I had some extra work today" Adam asked, not wanting to talk very much.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the blue flue thing. Look, the girls should be here soon so hurry up". Brad said going back to the kitchen.

"Girls? What girls" Adam followed him.

"Liz and her roommate. They are coming over to dinner" Brad turned away to continue to slice some onion.

"That's today? I forgot"

Liz was Brad's girlfriend, Adam didn't have anything against her, but she reminded him of the popular girls that used to make fun of him in high school. He didn't know her roommate, but today was not a good day to try to be social with Liz.

"Look, you don't have to cook for me. I'm a little tired. I'll just stay in my room tonight." Adam turn away to leave when Brad stopped him.

"No. You can do that. You need to have dinner with us. It's important." Brad begged, sounding a lot like a five year old.

Adam sighed.

"Ok. Fine. I'll go take a shower".

Adam took his time during his shower. All he wanted was o be alone tonight. He knew that was good for him to talk to somebody, years of therapy, by his mother request, had made him realized that. Stella, Mac and Flack had all reach out to him after the interrogation, but today was one of those days where he just needed to sleep and be alone.

He got dressed and walk out of his room with his hair was still damp.

In the living room, a petite blonde young woman was sitting alone in the sofa, reading one of his comic books.

She turned when she heard his footsteps. She was very, very pretty.

"Hi" she said with a small smile "You must be Adam, the roommate. I'm Maggie, the roommate "

"Nice to meet you" he walked over and sat on the armchair in front of her. "Why are you here alone?" Adam could hear the giggles coming from the kitchen.

"I was starting to get a little nauseated over all the love in the kitchen" she smiled at him and Adam felt a little oh the pressure in his chest from the day dissolve.

"Yeah. So, how do you know Liz?"

Before she could answer Liz, appeared at the door.

"All right kids, dinner it's ready".

They ate dinner and talked, well Brad and Liz talked. Mostly about themselves. Adam and Maggie, just listened and nod and made comments when requested.

"So" Liz started, while they were eating a pie Maggie had bought "We need to tell you guys the real reason why we set up this dinner"

Adam and Maggie looked at each other and then back at them.

"Liz and I…" He reach out for her hand, "We decided to move in together." That was a beat and Liz and Brad just looked at them.

"That's great, but what do we have to do with that?" Maggie asked.

"We want to live in my apartment." Liz said looking at Maggie. "My aunt gave that apartment and it would be stupid to sell it"

"I see." Maggie said "thanks for letting me know about your decision to kick me out"

"I´m sorry Maggie, but Brad and have come up with a solution" She turned to Adam.

"With Brad gone, there would be an extra room here." Adam looked up from his plate to her and than to Maggie.

"It's fine by me. I would have to get a new roommate anyway"

Maggie glared at him.

"We will let you guys talk" Brad said and he and Liz left for his room.

"I can´t believe this" Maggie broke the silence. "She always said it was _our_ apartment, I should have known"

"It's really ok Maggie, you can live here, at least until you can afford your own place. I would need a new roommate anyway; I can't really afford this place by myself."

Maggie turn to look at him, he looked tired and sad, in almost the same way her students did when they were upset. She wondered if Brad moving out was causing him to be that upset, if it did it was kind of a waste of time. Brad was all right but he was kind of boring.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher, who just got out from college; I can't afford _any_ place by myself". She sighed.

"I guess we don't really have a choice" She said. "Let's go tell them the news"

Adam went to sleep right after Maggie left , Liz had stayed with Brad. He slept right the second his head hit the pillow. He dreamed of a girl with blonde hair but when he woke up he didn't remember the dream.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: I'll continue, if you guys think I should. So please, read and review.**


	2. Moving day

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Maggie was sitting in the stairs of the school with one of her students, Sarah, waiting for her mother to arrive.

"I'm sure she will be here soon" Maggie tried to say to the little girl. "She probably had some car trouble."

Sarah didn't say anything and continue to look at her feet.

"Did you like that story I told today, about the Chinese people and the dragons?"

Sarah still didn't answer

Maggie saw a car pulled up and Sarah's mother came out.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Foster" she said to Maggie "and I'm so sorry Sarah" she pick up the six year old.

"Say thank you to Mrs. Foster" the mother order.

"thank you" Sarah said in a low voice

"It's my pleasure" Maggie smiled

She said goodbye to them and went back to get her stuff in the classroom.

"Do you want to do a girls night out with us tonight?" Maggie turned to find, Annie, the first grade teacher at the door.

"Sorry Annie, I have to unpack tonight, next time count me in"

"Oh, well, you will be missed" Annie said. "Have fun tonight"

"Thanks"

Adam left the lab and went home to his apartment. He open the door to find the boxes that were in the living room in the mornig were no longer there. He walked to Brad's room, now Maggie's room and looked inside. She was sitting in the floor looking at some books.

"Hi, you're home!" She said smiling at him, at Adam taught that that was not a bad way to be greeted home.

"Yeah, you unpacked already?"

"Almost everything"

Adam continued to look at her while she looked back at the book. She was so pretty. She had blonde hair, not Marilyn blonde, but kinda golden. Her eyes were the color of honey and she had a few freckles on her nose. She wasn't very tall, 5.3, but being short agreed with her.

Adam decided not to think of her that way, she was gonna be his roommate, and things could get complicated. Besides look at her, a girl like that would never fall for a guy like him, right?

But despite what his brain was saying he asked her:

"So you must be hungry from all this unpacking. Wanna go out for some pizza?"

She looked up at him with a big smile

"Sure. I'm starving"

They left the building talking and Adam realized that his brain and the rest of his body were not going to agree when it came to Maggie.

*********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the nice reviews, it means a lot to me. The next chapter will be them in the restaurant, and it might feature DL.**


	3. Pizza

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**************************************************************************

Maggie and Adam sat on the table at the restaurant.

"So what is it that you do exactly?" Maggie asked after the waitress left there table.

"I work at the crime lab" Adam answered "With the homicide detectives. I analyze evidence and stuff like that, it's not really that imprevisse, I mean sometimes it is, but mostly is just me handling some disgusting thing, not that I'm complaining, I really liked, but is not like I'm chasing suspects and interrogating them and doing the stuff that the cops do. That was this one time when I was a hostage at a crime scene, it was the Irish mob, but that's not usually what happens. I have been doing a lot more field work lately but that's now I mean it took me a while to get here."

Adam stopped talking and looked at Maggie, she was looking at him with a small grin on her face.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes, I ramble and I talk fast, most of the time I don't even realize I'm doing it, and I have this tendency of sharing stuff with people even when they don't ask, like I'm doing now. Sorry. I have to work on that"

"That's ok" Maggie said laughing 'I don't mind. It's not so bad, I think is kind of sweet"

"So now I should ask about you right?' Adam asked blushing a little, "You're a kindergarten teacher?"

"Yeah, at a school in Brooklyn"

"Have you always wanted to be a teacher?"

"Not really" Maggie said while she drank her coke "I worked as a nanny during college and that's how I realized I liked working with kids."

She smiled a little remembering and Adam couldn't help smiling too.

Not far from the restaurant Danny and Lindsay were walking in the sidewalk holding hands.

"Let's have ice-cream after the pizza" Lindsay said putting her free hand on her pregnant belly.

"Ice cream again?" Danny asked "You had ice-cream yesterday at dinner and today at lunch, not to mention is freezing today."

"Hey, I'm not the one who wants ice cream, it's your child. Do you want do deny your child ice cream?" She teased him.

"No, of course not. You do know that this excuse is only going to last two more months?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yes. But then I can use another one: I'm a new mom, I'm tired so I can eat whatever I want"

"That's a good one Montana. Can use that too? I'm a new dad, I'm tired so I can eat whatever I want."

"Sure" She smiled and then stopped to kiss him when they were in front of the restaurant.

They entered the pizza place and stared to look for a table, when Lindsay saw Adam.

"Hey, look Adam is here" Danny turn to look.

"Adam is here with a girl" He said raising his eyebrow.

"A cute one" Lindsay added

"Let's go say hi" Danny stared do walk when Lindsay stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait. Are you going to make fun of him? Because he with a girl, a normal girl, with no piercings, with a normal hair color, and they are having fun, don't go in there and give him a hard time for it"

"Hey, I would never do that" He grinned at her "I'll just say hi"

They walked to Adam's table and Danny patted him on the shoulder.

Adam turned and looked a little shocked for a moment.

"Hello Adam" Danny said

"Uh. Hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are going to eat, that's what you do at a restaurant. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Danny turned to Maggie.

"Uh.. Sure, this is Maggie my new roommate, this is Danny and Lindsay, they work at the crime lab as detectives"

"Roommate huh?"

"Yeah it's kind of a long story" Maggie said "Do you guys want to seat with us?"

"Sure. Thanks" Lindsay said as they sat on the empty chairs at the table.

"So" Danny began "Wasn't your roommate a guy?"

"Yes" Maggie answered for him "But his roommate and my roommate are dating and decided to move in together, so we got stuck with each other"

"Luck you" Danny said looking from Maggie to Adam who was starting to have the color of tomato sauce.

Maggie didn't seem to notice Danny's tone, but Lindsay did, so she changed the subject.

"So Maggie what do you for a living?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher"

"Oh, maybe this can be a future student for you" she Said patting her belly.

"Sure' Maggie smiled "I would be honored. When will the baby be born?"

"Two more months" Danny said smilling with pride

"It's your first baby?"

"Yeah" Lindsay said "It's kinda scary that is so close"

"Oh. Babies are not as scary as they look. I was just telling Adam about my days as a nanny, so if you guys are freaking out you can give me a call"

"Don't offer cause we might take it" Danny said as Maggie laughed.

"Speaking of babies this one just kicked my bladder" Lindsay got up with Adam's help who still hadn't open his mouth.

"I'll go with you" Maggie said and they walked to the end of the restaurant living Danny and Adam alone in the table.

Danny watched them as they entered restroom and then turned to Adam with a grin on his face.

"What?" Adam asked.

"She's cute"

"Yeah. I've noticed"

"So, what are you going to do about it? She lives at you place. You have easy access…'

"I'm not going anything about it _because_ she's my roommate, I don't want things to be weird."

"Linday is my co-worker, we share an office, and thing turned out all right, well, at least eventually the were all right" Danny said smiling to himself.

"I'm not you, and she's not Lindsay. You guys are like made for each other" Adam said "Look just stop all right I'm not even interested in her"

"Sure you're not, why would you be? A cute, petite, blonde teacher? Who wants a girl like that?"

"Shut up, they are coming back"

Linday and Maggie came back and they ate they're pizza. The talk with Danny made Adam kinda nervous, but with time he stopped being so nervous and started laughing and making is usual jokes.

He enjoyed spending time with Lindsay and Danny, they were fun and it's was nice to see them happy and in love.

And he was enjoying more and more spending time with Maggie too.

**********************************************************************

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Please, read and review. **


	4. Green Piece

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**** Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**** This chapter is based on 5x17 "Green Piece"**

**********************************************************************

Maggie paced in the living room of their apartment, the TV was on and they're still giving the news about the explosion. They have said Adam's name, but they had no information about how he was. They were also saying that the police had confirmed a death of a young woman.

She tried calling his cell one more time but he still wasn't answering. Maggie was very close to freaking out. She could feel her eyes staring to water and she had no idea why.

She liked Adam, he was funny and sweet, a geek in a good way and she could not stop this feeling that there was something inside him that was deeper then he let people see. Something that made him look so sad and vulnerable sometimes.

But why did she know all that, she knew him for only a month. They were spending a lot of time together but they were just friends, they didn't really share intimate things with each other. And why was it the tough of him in a hospital bed made her want to cry.

Maggie's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Adam entering the apartment.

"Oh My God" Maggie said "Thank God you are all right" She walk towards him and gave him a hug wrapping her arms around his neck.

Adam was surprise for a moment and then started to fell awkward about how good the hug felt.

"I guess you heard about the bomb huh?"

"Yeah" She said breaking the hug "I was so worried, you weren't answering your phone, I found the number from the lab, but when I call they said that they couldn't give any information's about you or the case"

They looked at each other for a moment at they both could feel something changing. Maggie felt a very sudden urge to hug him again, not knowing that he was feeling the same thing. She decided not to act on it and changed the subject.

"So, they said that you took a guy from the house. I guess that makes you a hero" She smiled at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say that" Adam smiles a little "But you are not the first one to say that so…" He grinned at her

Maggie laughed "Tell you what Peter Parker, why don't you go clean up and I'll make you dinner, you deserved it after today"

"Thanks Maggie" He started to walk to his room when Maggie called him

"Adam" He turned "I'm really glad you are all right" He smiled shyly and walk to his room.

Maggie went to the kitchen and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

**********************************************************************

**Author's note: ****As always thanks a lot for the reviews. It means a lot for me when people review. **


	5. Boys and Girls

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. ****Post 5x15.****AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I ****dont**** own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Authors note: English is not my mother language, so ****Im**** sorry for any mistakes. **

**********************************************************************

Danny and Adam were at a scene processing the hotel room were a man had been murdered when Danny's phone made a sound, he opened read the message and smiled.

"Was that the Mrs.?" Adam asked looking at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah" Danny smiled "She and her dad went to buy a horse today for the baby"

"They went to buy a horse for a baby? Isn't that kind of weird?"

"It's very weird. But if you tell her I said that I'll kill you" Danny smirked "I don't know, her dad said that he want his grandkid to have his own horse at the ranch, and that all his kids had their own horse, that he bought the day they were born."

"Oh, that's nice then. Keeping the family tradition" Adam said.

"Yeah" Danny said "I just wish they could do the family tradition with her here"

"Aw…" Adam started to tease "That is cute, Danny Messer missing his wife, didn't think I was goanna live to see this day"

"Shut up. You don't have to go to an empty apartment every day" Danny looked at Adam and grinned "You have Maggie"

"I don't have Maggie" Adam said embarrassed "If you are feeling lonely why you don't come over to watch the game tonight, we can call Flack and Hawkes too"

"You want to call Hawkes to watch a hockey game?"

"He might not know a lot about sports but he always brings good beer with him"

"That's very true" Danny said closing his kit "All right then, are you ready to go back to lab?"

"Yes" Adam said closing his kit too.

Adam arrived home after stopping by the grocery store and buying stuff for the guys to eat, he was taking them out of the bag when he heard Maggie coming in the apartment. A few second later she was at the kitchen.

"Hey" She looked at the stuff in the table "Having a party tonight?" She asked picking one of the chips he had placed in a bowl

"Nah, just the guys are gonna come over to watch a game. You can stay with us if you want"

"Thanks but I'm going out" Adam suddenly felt a hint of jealousy in his stomach "I've been promising a girls night out with the girls at work, but I always bailed on them. Until tonight"

She smiled and took off to her room to get ready when the doorbell rang.

Adam went to open and let the guys in.

"Oh My God" Flack said "What happened to your place. It's clean!"

Danny and Hawkes both chuckled. "That's because he lives with a girl now" Danny said sitting on the couch

"Oh yeah" Flack grinned "Were is this teacher I've heard so much about?"

"She's in her room. So please stop talking about her"

"Aw, C'mon man, Danny says she's cute and single what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to do anything about her, I already told Danny that so stop pushing"

"Yeah, guys" Hawkes "Leave him alone. If says he doesn't like her that way the he must have a reason."

"I do. Thanks Sheldon" He said sitting on the couch "Let's watch the game"

The game was already getting good when the interphone rang. Adam went to pick it up

"Hello"

"Hey. This is Annie, Maggie's friend can you tell her to come down"

"Sure"

Adam went to her door and knocked softly "Maggie, Annie is here"

"Ok, I'll be right down" She said though the door

He chuckled a little and went back to watching the game a few moments later they heard sound of heels on the floor. Hawkes was the first one to turn.

"Wow" he said quietly. The rest of the guys turned.

Maggie was wearing a red dress with a A line skirt that ended just above her knees and light gold shoes . She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, just enough to make her best features shown.

"What" She said blushing a little at the four men staring at her " Is something wrong with the dress?"

"No" They said in union

"You look very nice Maggie " Danny said

"Aw" She smiled and blushed little more. "Thanks. I already know Danny. Aren't you gonna introduce the rest of the guys" She asked Adam who was still staring at her.

Flack noticed and elbowed him in the ribs and bringing him back to earth.

"Yeah, this is Don Flack and Sheldon Hawkes, they work at the lab with me too"

"Nice to meet you" she shacked hands with them. "Well, I should go" She grab her purse and head to the door "Have fun" She told them and left.

They stared at the door for a few seconds and Hawkes broke the silence.

"Ok, I take that back. Why aren't you interested in her?' He said to Adam

"She's my roommate, is gonna get ugly at some point. Besides look at her, she's.." He sighed "She's out of my league"

The three men looked at each other.

"Look man, I feel your pain "Danny said "But honestly, just go for it, if you think that this girl is so great that you are not good enough for her than is probably a reason why you should try. Trust me I know"

" Yeah, he is definitely not good enough for Linds" Flack said "All right, let's go back to our Guys Night please, enough with the feelings talk."

The men went back to watching the game. Adam tried to pay attention to the game but the sight of Maggie in that dress wouldn't let him.

**********************************************************************

**Authors note: As always thanks a lot for the reviews. It means a lot for me when people review. **


	6. Guitar Hero

**S****ummary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs **

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**********************************************************************

Adam was at home playing his favorite game Guitar Hero. He was alone at the apartment; since Maggie had moved in he tried to play only when he was alone. He wasn't ashamed of liking the game but he hated to think that Maggie thought of him as geek, even tough he knew that what he was sometimes.

He was so concentrated on the game; he had reached the highest level in the game he had ever gotten, that he didn't hear the door opening and Maggie walking in the apartment. She paused behind him and watched him play for a while.

"Is that Guitar Hero?" She asked

He turned away startled.

"Yeah. I uh..,just got it, today. A friend gave to me. As a joke. I didn't even know what it was…"

"Adam, I already saw the guitar at your room the other day." She smiled at him

"Oh..Ok." He's cheeks were getting very red

"Would you teach me how to play? The kids at school are always talking about it. It would make me a very cool teacher if I knew how to play it"

"Yeah, Sure. I have an extra guitar in my room, just wait a second"

They played for a really long time it took a while before Maggie could play it right. Every time she couldn't do it she would do this frustrated noises that Adam thought were very cute. When she finally did a perfect score, beginners level she shouted with excitement.

"Yes" She started jumping and waving her arms above her head "I did it. I can't belive this. You are the best teacher ever" She hugged him.

He put his arms around her and suddenly they both got more serious, it wasn't just a thank you or a victory hug any more. She pulled away for a second to look at him and on a impulse he kissed her.

It was a quiet and soft kiss. Maggie was startled for a second but as she began to respond the kiss he pulled away.

"Sorry" He said "I shouldn't have done that"

"Is ok I…"

"No, It's not Ok, you are my roommate and that was not right I'm sorry It won't happen again"

He stated to put away the Guitar Hero.

"I'll go and put this in my room."

"Maybe we should talk about this Adam"

"Maggie, I'm sorry that I kissed you. I promise it won't happen again"

He left for his room and Maggie sat on the couch.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind if it happened again" she whispered.

At his room Adam put the game in his closet than closed the door and banged his head soflty in it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" He said over and over again.

**********************************************************************

**Author's note: As always thanks a lot for the reviews. ****So, things are finally starting to happen with Adam and Maggie. What do guys think of how thing are happening? The next chapters, however I think I'll try to bring up some of Adam past. How do you feel about that?**


	7. Sarah

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

***************************************************

"You kissed her?" Danny asked Adam as they were having lunch at a dinner next to the lab.

"Yeah" Adam said with a sigh

"And then you apologized?" Flack asked.

"Yeah"

"Why?" Flack asked again

"Because she is my roommate" He said as if it was obvious.

"Ok."Danny started "When you kissed her, did she pulled away or said that it was wrong?'

"No, I did that"

"What did she say?"

"She said we should talk about it"

"So you don't know how she feels about it?" Flack asked

"I guess not"

"so, go talk to her man" Danny said "Just go over there, talk to her, and then kiss her again"

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"I might not share Danny's more aggressive approach, but I agree, go talk to her, man"

Adam waited until the end of his shift to go meet Maggie. He went to the school were she worked to offer to walk her back to they're place.

He arrived there and saw her saying goodbye to some kids who were leaving the school.

When she saw him she smiled at him.

"Hi" He said

"Hi yourself"

"So, I was wondering if we could talk, maybe uh..go eat something?'

She smiled a big smile at him.

"I would love to"

They smiled at each other.

"I'll just go grab my things at the class room"

"I'll help you"

They walked to the class. When they got there Maggie noticed Sarah, one of her students was sitting under a desk.

"Sarah" she crouched next to the little girl "What's wrong?"

She tried to reach out for the little girl, but she flinched at Maggie's touch.

"Honey, it's me Miss Foster. Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

At that moment Sarah's mom walked in.

"Miss Foster. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know she is upset about something"

Sarah's mom crouched and pick up the little girl in her arms.

"She has a cold. She had a fever last night, I guess she's still a little down"

"Ow" Maggie stroked the girls hair "Get better soon then Sarah"

They left the classroom and Maggie turned to find Adam staring at the door with a strange look on his face.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"Maggie, Sarah's been abused"

"What?" She asked startled.

"The way she acted whe you try to touch her, that's a sign of abuse. You have to call the police" He stared to leave the class when she grabed his arm.

"Wait. Look, are you sure about this?"

"Yes"

"But, how can you know ?"

He looked at her with a sad look on his face. He started to speak, but then he stoped.

"I work for the NYPD right? We see those things all the time"

Maggie looked at him. She knew that he was lying but if he wasn't ready to tell her she had to respect that.

"All right. I'm not going to call the police yet. If you are so sure about this, I'll speak to Sarah and her mom, if I sense something is wrong, then I call child services."

"Ok. Thanks"

She smiled at him.

"Do you still want to go garb dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go"

They had dinner together, but the kissed was forgotten by now. Now all there was this big wall between them, that Maggie had no idea how to brake.

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's note:**** Wow, this was a more dark chapter that I had originally thought. Thanks for the always lovely reviews:**

**White and Nerdy**

**afrozenheart412**

**Hope and love**

**Mjels**

**EastAngels2009**

**Iheartcsinewyork**

**gnarley-**

**Sarite.93**

**Birdofshade**

**Cariad1987**

**Madison Bellows**

**Coldcaserocks**

**CreggaFoeseeker**


	8. Mrs Watson

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except my OCs**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

***************************************************

Maggie lead Mrs. Watson, Sarah's mother to the empty classroom they sat facing eachother. Maggie could sense that the woman was worried.

"So, what is this about? Is somethign wrong with Sarah?"

"Well" Maggie tried to speak as nicely as shue could "The truth is that I've noticed that Sarah is been acting strange lately. She was always a happy social girl ans she's been quiet and..." she stopped.

"The thing is, someone brought to my atention that some of Sarah's behavior can be related to abuse" She noticed the woman looked suprised.

"I've spoken to Sarah and the only thing she said was: 'he's coming back'."

Now the woman standing in front of her burst into tears.

'Oh My god. I didn't think she knew what was going on"

"What is going on Mrs. Watson?" Maggie said moving to seat closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She wipped her tears and looked at her hands, not looking at Maggie as she spoke.

"We used to live in Nebraska, we moved back here to stay way from him, Sarah's father. I touht that in a big city like New York, with millions of people he would never find us. He comes from a big rich family and I don't. I was 18 and he was the best catch in town. We are already dirvoced, he agree to sign the papers so he could marry his girlfriend." She looked at Maggie.

"He has a drinkig problem. A big one, he never touched her, because I never let him, but he screamed a lot and she was scared of him. He was violent with me a couple of times, but mostly it was verbal abuse"

"Doesn't make it less painfull" Maggie said.

"No, it doesn't. His family has power, they support him and his mother wants to take her away from me. They don't think he has a problem."

She got up and went to the window to look at the playground were Sarah was playing.

"A few weeks ago I began to get this calls from him. He said he knows were I am, that he's going to take her away from me, he has been threating me violently too. I didn't think she knew it was him"

"Mrs. Watson you did the right thing, taking Sarah away from him. But is not enough, you have to talk to the police."

'I can't" She turned to Maggie crying again "His family will do everything they can to take her away. They are influential..."

"I know people in the NYPD, people you can trust. If you want I can go with you, but you have to protect Sarah."

Mrs. Watson was now crying harder she laid against the window. Maggie got up and huuged her, her own tears starting to fall.

"Thank you Miss Foster" She said breaking away.

"You are a good mother Mrs. Watson, Sarah is luck to have you"

The too women hugged each other again and Maggie tought about Adam and how he had just helped save this small family.

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's note:**** This was a kinda of Angst chapter, but don't worry, soon the fluff stuff will come back. Before that tough Adam will have to face his past and let Maggie help him. Keep reading and reviwing ;) **


	9. My Room or Yours?

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'm so glad this story has so many loyal readers.**

**Thank you very much for the support. I'm so in love with Maggie and Adam that it makes me happy to know you guys love them too.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

*********************************************************************************

Maggie waited in the hallway while Mrs. Watson gave her testimony to Flack.

She was sitting in a bench and looked up to see Adam walking to where she was sitting. He sat next to her.

He didn't look at her and stare at the wall.

"Stella told me she saw you and Mrs. Watson here"

"Yeah, she was here when we arrived. She seems nice" Maggie smiled "I could tell why you have that crush on her"

"I do not have a crush on her" Adam said he turned to her and gave a small smile "Ok, maybe a have a small crush on her"

They smiled at each other and gazed into each others eyes.

"Maggie I want to tell you..."

"You don't have to say anything you're not ready for Adam."

"I want to."

At that momento Flack and Mrs. Watson left the interogation room.

Mrs. Watson face was red from crying. Maggie and Adam got up.

"Thank you Det. Flack" Mrs. Watson said.

"No problem Mrs. Watson. Here's my phone number." He handed her a card "If you need anything you can call me"

She took the card and turned to Maggie.

"And thank you Miss Foster" They hugged. "I have to go pick up Sarah, I left her with my neighbor"

She left and Maggie turned to Flack.

"So, is everything really ok?"

"We filed a restaing order against him. That's the best we could do unfortunately, but he has a record from D.U.I so if he gets near them he goes strait to jail."

"Thank you Flack"

"Well, if anyone should get praises is you two. You were the ones that really helped them" Flack told them and left them alone to go back to work.

"Listen" Adam started "I have to go back to work, but can we talk tonight?"

She smiled at him "Sure"

Adam arrived at his apartment at 7p.m. the lights in the living room were out and the only lights were coming from the kitchen. He stoppped by the door. She was standing by the stove, her hair was wet from the shower, she was barefoot and wore purple sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. There was a soft music coming from an IPod! speaker.

He aproched her slowly and paused behind her, she turned away and looked up at him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

He leaned in and kissed her.

If the first kiss they had shared was a soft one this wasn't. His right hand was cupping her face while his left hand was in her waist.

This wasn't like him, and he knew they needed to talk, but he also needed her right now.

Maggie wanted to know what had happened to him and she wanted to help him. But if she was beeing honest she wanted this very badly too.

She reach out behind her to turn off the stove and wraped her arms around him to respond to the kiss just as eager as he was. His hands were now both on her waist going just a little bit inside the t-shirt.

They left the kitchen trying to brake away as little as possible, but enough to take off Adam's jacket and shirt.

When they reached the hallway Maggie pulled away and smiled at him.

"So, my room or yours?" She whispeard to him.

He smiled at her and lifted a her of the ground a little bit.

"You have nicer sheets"

They were laughing together as they fell on her bed.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: I hope I did well with this chapter. Don't worry they will talk about Adam's past, but I felt like they needed some fun before that. ;)  
**


	10. Grilled Cheese Sandwiches

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Since you were all so curious about his past. I tougth I would update this chapter fast.**

**I think is a past that is true the story. It maybe be kinda OOC, but I wanted Adam to have changed things in his life by himself.**

** I always felt like on the show, his family were the people in the lab.**

***********************************************************************************************  
**

Maggie woke up alone in her bed. She looked at the clock it marked 1:30a.m. She smiled to her self a little as she got up and put her flannel pajamas top. She could hear Adam was in the kitchen.

She walked to the kitchen to find him wearing boxers and a white t-shirt and making them a sandwich.

"I guess my pasta got ruinned huh?" She asked him.

He looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Too much time on the cold water"

There was a moment between them for a second, as they both remember all that had happened in the previous hours. And _a lot_ had happened. Adam had imagined beeing with her but even on the best dreams it wasn't as great as that. And with her hair all over the place and her wearing those old pajamas top she looked even more beautiful.

"But I've made this for us." He said showing her the grilled cheese sandwich.

"Great"

They sat together in the living room eating. They were quiet but it wasn't a akward silence, it was a peaceful one.

Adam looked at her profile and noticed the red burns on her neck. He touched them with his fingers.

"Sorry about those. I guess next time I'll shave first"

"Next time?"

"Yeah, I mean...uh..."

She laughed at kissed his cheek.

"I'm just joking with you Adam. I would love there to be a next time" She kissed him softly on the lips "And don't shave, I like it" She touched his jaw. "I'll just have to wear extra make up tomorrow. I don't want to have to explain this to the kids at school".

At the mention of the kids Adam got serious. He looked at his plate.

"Maggie, Flack told me Sarah's story."

"Yeah, I tought he might"

"I just..." He trailed of and looked at her.

"My story is not like Sarah's. My mom was not like Mrs. Watson. She left, but she didn't took me with her."

Maggie just listened she reach out to touch him but he didn't noticed and got up to pace from one side to the other.

"My father was a drunk too. One day she got tired and took off and left me there with him. And after that it got worse, after that he started to get violent and angry."

He turned away from her.

"He didn't like the fact that I was this geek kid. He wanted me to be this jock and since I wasn't he got even more angry with me. I had to turn all of the lights the house before living and that was another reason to beat me up." He felt tears forming in his eyes he wiped them away.

Maggie felt her own tears burning in her eyes.

"I was lucky to have this great science teacher, Mr. Hobbs, he helped me get a schollarship to Columbia. My dad wasn't exatly happy with it, but I worked summer jobs to get some money to get a ticket to New York and one day the summer after high school graduation when he was sleeping I took off. He didn't came looking for me off course. At first I worked helping other people on campus with their computer problems, that's how I supported myself. Then the greatest thing happened and I got the job at the lab."

He turned to her now to find her crying.

"Don't cry Maggie, I really don't think I can stand you piyting me"

She reach out for him to seat down next to him.

When he did she kissed him.

"I'm not crying because I pity you Adam, I'm crying because I care so much about you. And you got hurt and that makes me cry"

He reach out to her, she sat on his lap they hugged. They stayed that way for a really long time.

"I care a lot about you too Maggie" Adam whispered to her she smiled at him.

She got up and reach her hand to him. He got up too and they walked to her room. They got in the bed and he wraped his arms around her and they fell asleep in each other arms.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviwing.  
**

**Maybe next we will see how the guys will react to Adam getting some love ;)  
**


	11. Good Morning

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*************************************************************************************************

At morning sunlight entered Maggie's room. Adam still had his arms around her and his face buried in her blond hair. They were deep in sleep when the alarm clock went on.

Maggie stirred and reach out to turned it off. She turned in his arms and accommodated her head on the crook of his neck.

"I really don't wanna go to work" She whispered.

"Me neither" He whispered back.

She sighed and open her eyes. He opened his eyes too and kissed her.

"Good Morning"

She smiled against his mouth. "Good Morning to you too"

They kissed for a few more moments.

"If we start this we'll be late for work." She said breaking the kiss and getting up from the bed "But we both have to shower anyway..."

She gave him one smile and turned towards the bathroom.

Adam quickly got up from the bed too and joined her in the bathroom.

They showered together and then left the apartment.

They sat and ate breakfast together at a delí close to their apartment when Adam's cell phone rang.

"Adam, it's Mac. We have a body on Times Square. Can you be there in 10?"

"Sure, Mac, I'm on my way"

He turned off the cell.

"You have to go?" Maggie asked finishing eating her croissant.

"Yeah. Sorry"

"That's OK" She smiled at him "I have to go too or I'll be late"

They took the subway together. Adam trying to protect her with his body while they were standing on the crowed train.

"Next stop is my stop" He said looking down at her.

"Well you don't wanna miss your stop" She said smiling and standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Have a good day Maggie" He said as the train was stopping.

"You too Adam" She said smiling at him.

They kissed on final time before he got off the subway.

He arrived at the scene and saw that Danny, Stella and Flack were already there.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Adam" Stella said.

The body was in a fancy shoe store and Adam was assigned to process the shoes.

"I'll never understand why you girls spend so much money on this" Flack said to Stella.

"It's not a rational relationship Flack. Girls and shoes is more of a biological need"

"Tell me about it. My girl is not even born yet and she already has more shoes than me" Danny said.

They laughed and Stella turned to Adam.

"So did everything turned out with Maggie and Mrs. Watson?"

Adam turned to them "Yeah, I think everything will be fine know" He said turning back to the shoes with a small smile on his face.

Flack and Danny shared a look.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"What was what?" Adam asked.

"That little smirk on your face"

"Err...I don't know what you're talking about. I was not smirking"

"Yes you were" Flack said "Stella mentions Maggie and you smirk. Did something happen between you two?"

"I smiled because things worked out fine for Mrs. Watson and Sarah. That's all"

"Ow" Danny said "That smirk did not say 'things turned out fine'. That smirk said 'Last night I got...'"

"Guys !" Stella cut them off. "Leave him alone. Don't you have some rich costumers to interrogate?"

"You're not getting away with it. We'll have this discussion later" Danny said as he and Flack walked away.

Adam went back to the shoes. Stella was processing a couch that had blood in it.

"Adam" she called him and he turned "Maggie is a lovely girl." She said smiling at him.

Adam smiled back a little embarrassed and turned back to the shoes.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Next Adam and Maggie go on a real date.  
**


	12. DNA and Finger Painting

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*************************************************************************************************

Adam was enjoying his lunch in the break room, when he felt somebody slaping his shoulder. Then Danny and Flack were sitting on the chairs in front of him.

He stared at them.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what" Danny said "We know something happened so just spill it"

"All right" Adam put his sandwich down "_Something_ did happen"

"About time" Danny said.

"Yeah...It was great."

"That's great man" Flack said.

"So, what should I do know?"

"What do you mean?" Flack asked.

"Just, you know, should I buy her flowers? take her somewhere fancy?"

Danny chuckled "She would probably like that"

"Right" Adam said "I'll go call her" He said getting up and leaving the break room.

"He's a total goner isn't he?" Danny said.

"Yeah" Flack said "But I've seen tougher man fall" He said patting Danny on the shoulder and getting up.

"Ha ha ha, you're a riot Flack" Danny said getting up and following him.

Adam found a quiet palce in one of the labs halls and dialed Maggie's number

After a few rings she pick it up.

"Hello"He her voice on the other side.

"Hi, It's me. Adam"

"Hi, how was your morning?"

"All right, you know, the same as always. Dead body, DNA, blood sample, the usual."

He reard her laughing "Well, is defenitly more interesting than mine. Mine was finger painting wich lead to paint on my hair"

He laughed too "Hey, do you wanna go some place tonight?"

"Like on a date?" She was still smiling.

"Yeah. I was thinking, you know, maybe a movie and dinner."

"I would love too Adam"

"Great. So, I uh..I'll se you...At home"

She giggled "See you"

They hung up the phone and both went back to work with a smile on their face.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Next Adam and Maggie's first official date...**


	13. Movies

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*************************************************************************************************

Adam arrived at the apartment. He walked to Maggie's room to find her in a dress and brushing her hair.

He stood there a couple of minutes watching her. She sensed his precense and turned.

"Hi" She said smiling.

"Hi" He answred "Are you ready?"

"Just a few more minutes" She rushed to the bathroom to put some make-up.

Moments later they left the apartment and went to dinner. After eating pizza they went to the movies.

They stood in line, holding hands and studing the movie opitions.

"What about the new Sandra Bullock film" Adam asked.

"You wanna watch a chick flick?" She asked teasing him "When there's the new Harry Potter that you haven't seen yet?"

"I don't have to watch it today, I mean I'll watch wathever you want."

"Adam" She asked smilimg at him "Do you wanna watch the new Harry Potter?"

He looked at her and grinned a little "Yes, I do"

She smiled back "Great, then let's watch it."

She started to walk when the line moved but he stoped her and leaned in to kiss her.

He could feel her smiling against his mouth. When they broke tje kiss she smied at him.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I just..." He trailed off "I just really like you"

She looked into his eyes and smiled "I really like you too"

Their moment was ruined by the line moving, they were next.

They bought the tickets and some candy and sat really close together on the dark theater.

_At the NYPD Lab_

Mac sat at his desk reviewing some of his old unresolved cases when he reard a knock on the door.

A woman was standing by the door.

"Are you Detective Mac Taylor?" The woman asked

"Yes, I am" He said point to the chair in front of him so that she could seat "How can I hepl you?"

"My name is Carol Parker" She said looking down at her hands "I'm Adam Ross mother"

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Next we will see why Adam's mom is back and how will he react.**


	14. Lilly

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*************************************************************************************************

_At the NYPD Lab_

_Mac sat at his desk reviewing some of his old unresolved cases when he reard a knock on the door._

_A woman was standing by the door._

_"Are you Detective Mac Taylor?" The woman asked_

_"Yes, I am" He said point to the chair in front of him so that she could seat "How can I hepl you?"_

_"My name is Carol Parker" She said looking down at her hands "I'm Adam Ross mother"_

Mac looked up at the woman "Well, Mrs. Parker, Adam isn't here right now he's shift ended a few hour ago, if you want we can..." Mac said grabing the phone.

"I know" she said "I know he's not here. Is you I wanted to talk to"

He put down the phone "All right."

"I don't know how much you know about Adam, but I left him and his father when he was eight" She looked at Mac and he only looked back at her "After that I moved around from place to place, until I got married again and moved to New Jersey"

"And I... " she trailed off and avoided looking at him "I had another child, a girl. She's almost twelve years old" She took a photo from her wallet and handed to Mac. The girl was smiling and had red hair like her brother that was shinning at the sunlight.

"A few years ago we found out that Lilly had a kidney problem. She needs dialesis from time to time, but her best chance is a transplant. We are on the waiting list and my husband and I are not a match so I tought..."

"You tought Adam could be a match." Mac said with a stern look on his face.

"I know you must think I'm a terrible person, coming back after all this years to ask something like that to him. But he's our final chance, the donor list can take years" She looked down at her hands "I know he might tell me to go to hell and not even do the test but I have to try"

Mac shifted on his chair "With all do respect Mrs. Parker, you don't know Adam, he would never do that"

The woman looked down at her hands ashamed "No, I don't know him anymore"

"What don't know is why are you telling me this, you should be telling him"

She looked up at him.

"A few month ago I started to look for information about Adam on the internet. That's how I found out he worked here, for you. That's he was living in New York."

She smiled a little "He always liked science and stuff like that since he was little, so it wasn't really a surprise" She looked at her daughter's picture "I printed some information and Lilly found the papers, she wanted to know about him so I told her. She was mad at me, said I was a terrible mother for leaving him that, for keeping him from her, for not taking him away from his father" She started to cry now "She was probably right"

Mac didn't say anything ans just listened to her.

"Two days ago when I went to wake Lilly up for school all I found was a note saying she was coming to New York to find her brother. She said that it wasn't about him giving her his kidney, but about him knowing about her. I know that she's not with him, if she was we would have known about it already"

"Why didn't you call the New Jersey Police?"

"I don't now, I wanted to wait, to see if she would find him. But now..." She started to cry again "Now I just don't now. What if she got sick or if something happened to her."

Mac picked up his phone.

"We'll find her Mrs. Parker, we'll put a missing child alert and look in the hospitals. But while we do that, I think you should go talk to your son"

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath, seeing Adam after all this years and dropping all this at him was not going to be easy.

&&&&&&&&

Maggie and Adam were at their building's elevator.

"I don't care if they can't fit all in the movie" Adam said "I still think all the good stuff is missing, even if it was a awesome movie"

"You know, you should come by the school on monday, I'm sure the kids we'll love to have this discussion with you" Maggie said teasing him.

"Maybe I will" He said grinning at her.

She laughed and when the elevator stopped on their floor she started to leave the elevator pushing him backwards into the hallway "Good. Enough talking about the movie" She said smiling and kissing him.

She broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder.

"I think we have a delivery" Maggie said frowning.

Adam turned to find a red haired girl sleeping on their door.

****************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**I'm not sure about this chapter. I was afraid to make too soap-ish. I hope I didn't.**

**Anyway, It's kind off a cliffhanger again, but don't worry. There is not going to be one on the next chapter. Can't promisse the won't be more in the future ;)**


	15. Brother

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*************************************************************************************************

Adam and Maggie looked at the girl sleeping at their door.

"It's a girl" Adam said and Maggie grinned at him.

"Yes, it is". Maggie walked to where to where the girl was and crouched next to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up" She whispered.

The girl stirred and opened her eyes. She looked from Maggie to Adam and got to her feet.

"I found you!" She said looking at Adam.

Maggie looked from the girl to Adam.

"Do you know her?"

"No" Adam said.

The girl came closer to him "I'm your sister"

stared at her "I don't have a sister"

"That you know of" Lilly said

"Maybe we should go inside the apartment to clarify things" Maggie said.

Once they were inside Lilly dropped her bag on the floor and began to talk "My name is Lilly Parker, I'm eleven years and nine months old. My mother's name is Carol Parker, her maiden name was Price, she used to live in Phoenix, but now we live in New Jersey"

"My mother's maiden name was Carol Price" Maggie saw the recognition on Adam's face.

Lilly nodded "That's right. She got remarried to my dad and had me"

Adam felt a sudden pain on his chest he had never tought his mother would have another child.

Maggie saw the look on his face and she just wanted to make things better for him.

"Does she know you are here" She asked Lilly.

Lilly looked at her and then at her feet "No. But I had to find Adam before she did or she would have done things all wrong"

"Done what wrong?"Adam asked.

Lilly sighed "I have a kidney problem and I need a transplant. She wants you to give me yours but I don't want you to"

"Why?"Adam asked concerned.

"Because is not fair!" Lilly said "She left you and now she wants you to give me your kidney that's bullshit" She looked at them "I now I'm not allowed to say that word, but it is. So when I found out about you I wanted to come here and tell you that I don't want your kidney, I just want to be your sister. I never had a brother."

Adam looked at her "I never had a sister"

Maggie looked from brother to sister.

"I know is a lot to take in, but Lilly you need to call your mother. She must be worried. You can use the phone in the room in the end of the hall"

Both of them turned to her, looking at her in quite the same way.

"All right" Lilly said and got up from the couch.

When she was gone Maggie turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, is just..."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah"

She reach out and took his hand.

Lilly came back to the living room.

"She is already in New York. She's coming here"

Hearing that Adam winced and Maggie squeezed his hand.

"why don't we eat something while we wait'

She got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Lilly and Adam were left alone.

"Are you mad about seeing her again? I know I would"

"No" Adam said "It just been a long time"

"Sorry"Lilly said looking down.

"No" He said "It's not you. I'm glad I met you"

She smiled at him "I'm glad I met you too"

Minuted later their mother arrived with Mac.

"Boss" Adam said when he opened the door "What are doing here?"

"Your mother asked me to help locate Lilly"

At that moment Adam noticed the woman standing by the the door.

She looked like he remembered.

"Hi Adam" She smiled at him.

He avoided her gaze and stepped back to let them in.

"Hi mom" Lilly said

"Thank God" Carol said and hugged her daughter.

"You and I are going to have a long talk young lady"

"I told you were I was"

"You leave a note saying you are going to New York and expect me not to worry!"

"Looks looks like she was in good hands" Mac said

"Yes, thank you Adam" Carol said "And thank you..."

"Maggie"

"Yes, thank you Maggie"

Adam stood there just looking at the way his mother was with Lilly. The way she never git to be with him.

Carol looked at him. She wanted to say something, to reach out to him, but she didn't know how.

"Well we should go" She said "Is late and we have to find a hotel."

"You can stay here" Adam said.

All eyes turned to him.

"We don't want to impose on you" Carol said.

"You can stay in my room"

"No. We don't want you to sleep on the couch"

"He doesn't have to sleep on the couch" Lilly said "He can sleep in Maggie's room. She is his roommate" She lowered her voice "But I think she's his girlfriend too"

Mac chuckled "Since everything seems to be ok, I'll be going"

Adam walked him to the door.

"Adam, if you need to talk about all this, I'm all ears"

"Thanks Boss"

Adam came back to the living room.

"Well" Carol said "Is late and Lilly needs to sleep, so maybe we could...talk...tomorrow. After everything is settled.'

"Sure" Adam said.

"Goodnight" Lilly said and kissed Adam on the cheek.

Once they were alone laying in the bed in the dark Maggie asked him.

"Are you really okay?"

He looked at her "I don't know. I just need to sleep I guess."

She snuggled closer to him "I'm here, you know. If you want to talk"

He kissed her forehead "I know"

Adam tryed to sleep but he couldn't he was still trying to make sense of his mother being back into his life and of meeting Lilly.

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Next; Adam and his mother talk and he bonds with Lilly....**


	16. Mac

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I know this is another kind of short chapert, but I've been busy and I wanted to write something for this story, wich I know I've been kind of neglecting.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it !!!  
**

*************************************************************************************************

Adam woke up alone in bed. He could rear the sound of female voices chating outside his door. He got up and headed to the kitchen to find his mother on the stove cooking somethig while Maggie and Lilly sat on the counter disscussing what Jonas Brothers they prefered.

Lilly saw him and opened a huge smile "Good Mornign Adam"

The other women turned to look at him "Good Morning" He mumbled and sat next to Maggie who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom made us pancakes" Lilly said smiling and Carol turned to put the fresh made pancaked on his plate. They eyes met for a moment.

"Thanks" he said, she smiled a little at him and turned back to the stove.

During the breakfast, Lilly asked Adam all kinds of questions about his work. She seemed to enjoy the really discusting parts the best.

After he ate Adam went to get ready for work, he then turned "How long are you staying here?" He asked Carol.

"I was plannign on leaving this afternoon"

"Can't you stay a little longer, at least until tonight?"

"Yes mom! Can't we stay?"

Carol looked between her two children "We don't want to botter you guys any longer"

"It's not a botter" Maggie said.

"Yeah, is not" Adam said "And I wanted to...I want to talk tonight, after work"

Carol looked at him and then at Lilly who was waiting for her answer "Ok, we can go tomorrow I guess"

"Yes" Lilly shouted and hugged her.

Adam simply nodded and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and go to work.

###########################

Adam was at the A/V Lab looking trough the vics e-mails trying to find a possible suspect or motive for the murder.

Mac walked in "Find anything?"

"No" Adam said turning on his chair "Nothing yet. Just work mail and some from his sister whi lives in Spain."

Mac looked at the screen "Looks like he was a bit of a loner"

Adam nodded "Yeah"

Mac looked at Adam "How are you holding up after last night"

Adam shrugged "Fine. I mean I knew that she was alive, but I never tought that she had moved on with her life, you know"

Mac nodded "Must be hard, to know that she had another kid"

"Lilly is a good kid tough"

"She sound like one" Mac agreed.

"Did she tell you about Lilly's kidney condition"

Mac nodded.

"What am I suppode to do boss? How can I know about this and not help her and not take the test?"

Mac smiled at him "Looks to me like you already know what you suppose to do" He patted him on the shoulder and left the A/V Lab leaving Adam alone with his toughts.

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	17. Hawaiian Pizza

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Adam arrived back to his apartment. When he opened the door he saw his mother at the kitchen counter, setting the table for them.

"Hi" she smiled at him.

"Hi" he said back.

"Lilly and Maggie went to get pizza. I think Lilly just found a new idol, she loves Maggie" Carol said.

Adam just gave her a quick smile and a nod.

"Listen I..." He started "I want to take the test. To see if I'm a match"

Carol turned to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Really?" She said "Look, you don't have to feel obligated to do that Adam. Really. We..."

"I want to" He said interrupting her "Is the right thing to do. Lilly is...She's great. She deserves that"

More tears fell from her eyes "Adam. All those years ago when I left your father...."

The door opened and Maggie and Lilly walked in chatting.

"Hey" Lilly said when she saw Adam "Your back" She went to him and hugged him. Adam gingerly put his right arm around her small frame. Without breaking the hug she looked up at him "We bought Hawaiian pizza. At first I was like, 'ewww Maggie, pineapple in a pizza?' but then she said it was your favourite so I was like 'OK then' but we also bought a pepperoni one"

Adam smiled at her "That's great Lilly"

Lilly turned her head to look at her mother. Her smile fell from her face.

"Why are you crying?" She asked walking towards her mother.

"Is nothing sweetie" Carol said whipping the tears.

"Is not nothing" Lilly said.

"Is because of me Lilly. I'm taking the test" Adam said.

He saw the three women turning their heads to look at him.

"No" Lilly said "I told you I don't want you to" She was starting to cry too.

"But I want to Lilly. I can help you" Adam said.

"No" Lilly said and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Carol sighed "I knew she would act like this" she started to walk to the bathroom but Adam stopped her.

"Is it ok if I go talk to her?"

"Sure" Carol said giving him a small smile.

He walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked

"Lilly? Is me. Open the door"

"No" Her shaking voice said from inside.

"C'mon. Please let me in?"

A few moments later she unlocked the door "Fine, but I'm not going back to the living room"

"OK, we'll talk here"

He walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Lilly was sitting on the empty bath tub and Adam sat across from her.

"Lilly, why are you so upset?"

She was still crying "Because...I don't...want..you..to..take...the test" She said between sobs.

"But I want too Lilly. I want to help you"

"You are only doing it because you think you have too"

"No, I'm doing it because you are a great girl and you deserve me to help you."

Lilly just continued to cry.

"If it was the other way around, if you had just found out about me and I needed a transplant would you take the test?"

"Yeah" Lilly said quietly.

"So let me help you Lilly" He waited for her response.

"After you take the test and after the surgery, are you still gonna want to be my brother?"

He smiled at her "Absolutely"

She threw her arms around his neck "Thank you Adam"

He out his arms around her and hugged her tight "No problem sis"

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Thanks to all of you who take the time to write reviews. It means a lot to me !!!  
**


	18. Second Chances

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Maggie sat beside Adam at the clinic while a nurse took a sample of his blood. After she took his blood, the nurse told them to wait for the doctor.

When they were alone he turned to her.

"You think I'm doing the right thing?"

She smiled at him "Is hard not to think you are not doing the right thing once you meet Lilly"

"Yeah, she id pretty great huh?"

Maggie nodded "Just like her brother" She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He smiled shyly back at her "Thank you for all that you've been doing this past days. I...I don't think I would've gone trough it by myself"

She took his hand "Yes, you would. You're stronger and tougher than you think."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips "You make me even stronger" He said quietly.

She blushed a little and smiled back at him.

She was about to say something when the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Ross" He reach out his hand and Adam took it.

"It's Adam"

The doctor sat in his chair and smiled up at him. "All right Adam. I think it's a really amazing thing what you're doing for your sister"

Maggie squeezed his hand.

"However" the doctor continued "We should be prepared for the test to be negative. Since you have different fathers the chances of you being a match are smaller, but there are still a very good chance"

Adam nodded "I know"

The doctor nodded "The test should be ready tomorrow. You guys go home and try to relax and not think about it. By tomorrow afternoon you will know the answer"

They thanked the doctor and left to go home

&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&

When they arrived at the apartment they were greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies.

"Hey guys" Lily said when they opened the door.

"Hey" Adam said walking to where they were "What did guys do?"

"We made cookies" Lilly said with a big smile on her face "Chocolate with chocolate chips. Mom said that was your favourite when you were little"

Silence fell on the room.

Adam looked down at the plate of cookies.

Lilly stopped smiling "Oh...I'm sorry Adam. I forgot that...."

"It's okay Lilly" He said trying to give her a smile "They are still my favourite"

Carol and Maggie looked at each other.

Adam took one cookie and ate a bite "Humm..." He said chewing "They are great"

Lilly smiled again "I helped mom doing them"

He smiled at her "They are delicious"

She smiled proud at herself.

"Do you wanna take this cookies and go watch TV?" He asked her.

She looked at her mother. At their house cookies were not allowed on the couch.

Carol smiled at her kids "You can go"

Lilly took the plate with the cookies and they left the kitchen.

Maggie stood in the kitchen with Carol.

"I'll help you clean up" She said starting to gather the dirty trays.

Carol was looking at the living room.

"How was it at the clinic today?" She asked Maggie.

"It was fine. The results are tomorrow"

She nodded and looked back at the door "He's so amazing, doing this for he."

Maggie smiled "He is pretty amazing"

Carol looked at the Young woman speaking about her son.

"I'm glad he has you in his life"

Maggie looked up at the older woman "I'm the one who is lucky he is in mine"

"I don't know how to reach out to him" She looked down "You probably think I have no right to try it"

Maggie turned from the sink "I think that Adam needs his family. He already has a lot of people that care deeply about him: Me, the people in the lab, some old friends from college, but I know he misses having a family."

"You believe I deserve a second chance?"

Maggie though for a moment "Adam has to decide that not me. I can tell you love him a lot, and I can't imagine what it was like for you in Phoenix and how hard it was for you to leave him, but you did. And it's his decision"

Carol nodded "I regret every day leaving him, but I had no choice"

Maggie put a hand on her shoulder "You guys need to talk. If you want a second chance you need to talk to him."

Carol nodded and went back to help Maggie clean the dishes.

&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&¨&

The next day Adam, Lilly and Carol were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the results. Maggie had to go to work so she was meeting them later.

The doctor gave Adam the envelope with the results.

He looked at it and them at Lilly and Carol.

"Open it" Lilly said and then looked at her mother disapproving look and at the doctor "Sorry"

Adam smiled a little at her and opened the envelope.

He read the results to himself.

Lilly and Carol waited anxiously "What does it say"

"It says..." Adam said "It says that I'm a match"

He looked at Lilly.

That was a moment of silence in the room and then Liily got up and hugged him tight.

He hugged her back and looked at his mother who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Well" The doctor began "I'll call the OR and we should schedule the surgery for as soon as possible"

Carol nodded "Yes" She put hand on her daughter's back, who was still hugging Adam.

"Thank you" She told him meeting his eyes.

He nodded at her and hugged Lilly tighter.

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**And special thanks to:**

**gnarley-**

**iheartcsinewyork**

**afrozenheart412**

**EastAngels2009**

**mjels**

**IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem**

**DREdwards**

**natabrains**

**raetaylor**

**Hope and love**

**Vanillastar**

**jordinajamaica**

**birdofshade**


	19. Forgiveness

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Adam was laying in the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come and take him to the surgery. Maggie had to go to work but she had promised to be there when he woke up.

Carol walked in the room then.

"Hey. How's Lilly?" He asked her.

"Oh, She's fine. At least that what she keeps telling me. She wants to be the tough girl" She smile at him.

He smiled back. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Adam, I wanted to talk to you. About what happened all those years ago..."

"We don't have to do this now"

"Yes. We do" She walked closer to him "Adam, you have to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do"

Adam was silent.

"Your father was violent with me. He threatened to kill me several times and I knew that that what he was going to end up doing. He told me that he was going to kill you too to get to me. That if we ran he was going to find us" She had tears in her eyes "I thought...I thought that If I left he was going to leave you alone..."

"He didn't" Adam said with tears in his eyes "It got worse"

"I know" She cried "And I'm so sorry Adam. I try to get you, after my life was back on track, but he wouldn't let me get near you. Always with the threats against me and you. He said that he was going to the police, accusing me of child abandon..."

Adam was looking down at his hands.

"When you were 18 I try to find you. He didn't have any legal power over you anymore. But you had left Phoenix and I couldn't track you down. Until now"

Adam looked up at her.

"I should have fought harder, I should have taken you with me. There's no excuse for that. But you have to now that I thought about you every single day for the past years"

She came even closer to him.

"I want a chance to make it up to you Adam. Do you think you could forgive me? I'm asking you to please forgive me"

Adam looked down at his hands again as Carol waited anxiously for an answer.

He looked up "All I wanted was for you to show up at our house and save me from him. He told me that you didn't want me"

"That was never true" Carol spoke softly.

He looked at her "I forgive you. I need some time..."

"You can have all the time you need"

He smiled "But I would like to have you guys in my life and I want to get to know Lilly and...and you"

Carol smiled with tears in her eyes "I want nothing more than to get to know you Adam"

They smile at each other.

"Could I give you a hug?" She asked.

"Uh....Yeah" He said a little embarrassed.

Awkwardly Carol wrapped her arms around him and he slowly lifted his arms responding to the hug.

They were interrupted by someone at the door. Adam turned to find a man standing by the door.

"Michael" Carol said whipping her tears "Adam this is my husband Michael. Michael this is Adam"

Michael smiled at him "Nice to meet you Adam. I've heard so much about you" He glanced at Carol and then back at him "Thank you so much for helping Lilly"

Adam just shrugged.

"It really is an amazing thing. There are a lot of men, a lot of people that wouldn't do it"

Adam just smiled awkwardly at him.

Michael turned to Carol "They are taking Lilly to the OR now"

"Oh" She turned to Adam "Everything will be fine" She told him but he could tell she was speaking more to herself. Adam nodded at her.

She looked at him and leaned in kissing his forehead.

"Please be okay too" She whispered before leaving the room to go Lilly.

Soon after she left a nurse came to take Adam to the surgery as well.

"Ready?" She asked him.

Adam took a deep breath "Let's go"

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Over 100 reviews !!!**

**I can't believe it. You guys are the best !!! **

**Thank you !!!  
**


	20. Wake up

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

Adam woke up slowly. He felt like he was floating for a moment. When he opened his eyes he was blinded by the brightness of the room.

"Hey, you're awake" He reconized the voice and turned his head see Maggie smiling up at him.

"You made it" He said.

"Off course I made it" She said "I promised you and Lilly that I would"

"How is she?" He asked her.

"She's doing great. The surgery was a sucsses and it looks like her body totally accepted your kidney"

Adam nodded "Good. I'm glad"

Maggie put a hand on his forehead and brush a lock of hair from his face "You need to rest too you know? It was a tough surgery for you too"

He grinned at her "Are you going to be my personal nurse?"

She pretended to think for a while "Maybe"

She leaned in and kissed him.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Maggie" He looked deep in her eyes "I love you"

She blinked at first and then he saw her eyes soften and she smiled "I love you too"

She leaned in and they kissed again a much more passioned kiss this time.

They broke the kiss and then heard someone knocking on the door.

Standing there were his friends from the lab: Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Stella, Sheldon and Flack.

"Hey man" Danny asked walking inside the room "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Just a little pain in the chest. But it is worth it"

"You did a very good and brave thing today Adam" Mac said.

"Thanks boss"

"It really was amazing" Stella added.

Adam blushed a little at her comment.

"We brought you some distraction while you are here" Lindsay said reaching inside a paper bag and pulling out some comic books.

"Sweet" Adam said taking them "Thanks guys"

"So, now you a hero twice" Sheldon said "Good going man"

Adam shrugged "It wasn't a big deal"

"It sure was" Flack said "Once you are out of here, I'm buying you a beer"

"Thank you guys" Adam smiled "It means a lot to me that you're all here"

His frineds smiled back at him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

After the team left teh doctor came in to check on him.

"It looks like you are doing just fine Adam. No internal bleeding and your other kidney seems to working just fine" He smiled at him "You and your sister seem to be having an amazing recovery"

"Could I go see her?" Adam asked the doctor.

"Sure" He said after thinking for a moment "I'll ask a nurse to bring you a wheelchair.

Maggie pushe his wheelchair to Lilly's room in the end of the hall.

When they walked trough the door Carol and Michael were sitting next to Lilly's bed.

"How is she" Adam asked as Maggie pushed him closer to the bed.

"She's doing great" Carol said smiling at him "She's sleeping"

Adam nodded and looked at Lilly's sleeping.

"She looks so little like this"

Carol nodded "Yeah, she's so smart and independent sometimes ie easy to forget she's only eleven"

Like she was sensing they were talking about her Lilly stirred.

"Lilly? Honey, we're here" Carol said leaning above her "We're here'

Lilly opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Are you in pain sweetie?" Michael asked.

"No" Lilly said in a quiet voice. "Is Adam okay too?"

Carol smiled at him "Yeah, he's here too"

Adam leaned in "Hey, Lil, I'm here"

She turned her head to look at him "So, you're doing okay with just one kidney?"

Adam chuckled "I'm fine"

She looked at him and he saw tears falling on her cheeks "Thank you for saving my life Adam"

He chocked his own tears and leaned a little more kissing her cheek "I would do it all over again Lil. And thank you for finding me and letting me help you and for..." He looked up to look at Carol, Michael and Maggie. The two women were crying too "For giving me back my family"

Lilly and Adam hugged while their new found family watched.

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	21. One year later

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

**_One year later..._**

Maggie arrived to their apartment after a long day of work.

She opened the door and was greeted by the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

The room was filled with candles and red and yellow tulips - her favourite flower.

In the center of the room the table was set for two, with candles in the center.

Smiling she ran her fingers trough one of the flowers.

At them moment Adam walked out of the kitchen "Hey"

She turned around to look at him. He was wearing a suit.

"Adam, why did you do this?" She said smiling at him.

He walked to here and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I just wanted to do a surprise to my awesome girlfriend"

She laughed "Well, you are an awesome boyfriend" She went on her tip toes and kissed him more passioned this time.

They broke the kiss and he took her hand. "Come on. I cooked"

"You cooked" She said sitting at the table "I'm impressed"

He smiled and went in to bring their meal.

Adam had made a pasta with red sauce.

"Hummm" Maggie said eating it "This is delicious Adam"

He smiled at her "I'm glad you like it"

He started to get nervous now "Maggie, before we eat dessert, there's something I wanna ask you"

"What is it?" Maggie asked distractedly.

Adam got up and knelled next to her.

"Oh my god" Maggie whispered when she realized what he was doing.

He looked up at her "I'm not good with words. I'm good with numbers and computer codes and science stuff. But when it comes to words I'm lost"

He looked down and took her hand "But I wish I wasn't. I wish I could tell you how much I love you with all this beautiful, fancy words, but don't know how. So all I can say is I love you Maggie, very much"

Maggie started to cry "That's enough for me Adam. I love you too"

He nodded "I know. And I never thought I would get that in my life"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"But I found you and I want to be with you forever Maggie"

He opened the box to reveal a ring with a delicate diamond "Is not much, if I could I would give you a bigger one. But I promisse you someday I will"

She shook her head "Don't. This is perfect. I'll never want a different one"

He looked at her now, they eyes locked "Will you marry me Maggie?"

She smiled at him, tears falling in her cheeks.

"Yes" She said "I'll marry you Adam"

He got up from his kneeling position to put his arms around her in a tight hug.

The he pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger.

They then kissed in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She whispered back "Forever"

They kissed again.

Their kiss was interrupted by his cell phone beeping.

He looked at the screen and smiled.

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"It's Lilly, she wants to know if you said yes. She helped me get things ready tonight and to buy the ring"

"Well" Maggie said wrapping her arms around his neck "Tell her that she just got a new sister-in-law"

Adam smiled "Yeah, she was sure you were going to say yes. She's already claimed the flower girl tittle"

"Flower girl? She's going to be a bridesmaid" Maggie said happily.

Adam smiled "She's going to love that"

They stared at each others eyes again.

"I never thought I would find someone like you too Adam. I love you so much..."

He kissed her and gently lifted her from the chair, newlywed style.

"So, wanna show me how much you love me?"

She laughed and kissed his neck "Absolutely"

He took her to their bedroom and the desert was left forgotten until the morning.

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**I know this feels like the last chapter but there's one more I'm working on.**

**I'll update soon !!!**


	22. Two years later

**Summary: Adam gets a girl. Post 5x15. AdamOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Just my OCs.  
**

**Author's note: English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

*********************************************************************************

**_Two years later..._**

Maggie woke up alone in bed. She looked at the clock, it was 2 a.m.

She touched her husband's side of the bed. Ever since they had left the doctor's office he had been acting weird.

She thougth that he would be as happy as she was with the news, but he was quiet and distant ever since the result had been positive.

She got up from the bed and walked to the living room.

Adam stood facing the window, starind at the view of New York at night.

She came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay honey?"

He turned his head to look at her and then faced the window again.

"Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No" She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist. "but you know I can't sleep without you"

He smiled a little.

Maggie frowned "Adam, what is wrong? I thought you would be happy that we are having a baby"

He turned to face her "I am Maggie" He touched her cheek "I'm sorry that I made you think that I'm not"

She put her hand on top of his "Then what is wrong?"

He sighed "I'm scared Maggie"

She smiled a little "I'm scared too Adam, that's normal. I work with kids everyday and I'm freaking out"

He smiled and pulled away from her to sit in the couch.

"It's not just that..."

She sat next to him.

"What if I suck as a father? I mean, I didn't exatly had the best example. What if I tuned out ot be like him?"

"Oh, honey" Maggie touched his cheek "You are going be a great father Adam, I know it. The fact that you are even thinking that tells me you would never be like him"

He looked at their joined hands "I just...I just want this baby to have all that I didn't have"

She kissed his cheek "He will Adam, we will make sure he does. Together"

He kissed her and put a hand on her flat stomach "This is so crazy, we're having a baby" He smiled at her and she could see the hapiness and the love in his eyes.

"Yes, we are"

He gave her a passionate kiss.

She felt tears falling in her cheeks now "I love you"

"I love you too"

They hugged and kissed again.

It had taken him a long time, but Adam finally had his own family now.

It was Maggie, their baby, the team in the lab, his mother, Lilly and even Michael.

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

**_THE END_**

********************************************************************************

**Author's note: ****Adam finally got his Happy Ending...**

**It makes me a little sad that to end the story, but it feels right to me. I might write a sequel in the near future, where we see them with the baby.**

**Thank you for all of you who stayed with this story until the end.**

**Thank you for the people that wrote reviews.**

**I adore you guys !!! You are the best !!!**

**Hope you enjoy reding as much as enjoyed writing it :)  
**


End file.
